


Giving birth

by damnitashtonirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitashtonirwin/pseuds/damnitashtonirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just breathe through the pain, like they said, baby,” your husband said, a mixture of nerves and anticipation in his voice about what was about to happen.</p>
<p>“Fuck you and your breathing exercises, Irwin,” you growled as the contraction reached its peak.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>the one where you give birth to you first child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving birth

Lying in the hospital bed, you groaned loudly in discomfort as another wave of pain surged through your body. Gritting your teeth, you tightened your grip on the big hand enveloping yours.

“Just breathe through the pain, like they said, baby,” your husband said, a mixture of nerves and anticipation in his voice about what was about to happen.

“Fuck you and your breathing exercises, Irwin,” you growled as the contraction reached its peak.

You had been in labour for 4 hours now, and the contractions were getting closer and closer, growing in intensity each time. This was yours and Ashton’s first child, and when the water broke you had been filled with excitement as well as feeling nervous. Right now though, all you could focus on was the pain as your body worked hard to deliver your child.

Soon enough the pain subsided again and you were able to lie back for a few moments and take a few deep breaths. The door to the room opened, and a doctor stepped inside.

“Mr. and Mrs. Irwin, hello,” he said looking up from the clipboard in his hand after checking your names.

“So, how are things going in here? How far apart are the contractions?” he asked.

“A little under a minute,” Ashton replied, having kept a close watch on them as your midwife had suggested.

“Alright, very good. Mrs. Irwin, I’m just going to take a quick look to see how dilated you are,” the doctor gave you a reassuring smile as he put on a pair of gloves while waiting for you to nod your agreement.

He carefully felt around for a minute before retracting his hand.

“Well, as of right now you are 9 centimetres dilated, only one to go. My estimation is that you will meet your son or daughter in less than an hour,” he smiled before giving you a nod goodbye, leaving you in the capable hands of the nurses and midwife in the room.

Ashton let out a shaky breath as he turned to look at you.

“Okay baby, let’s do this.” He smiled.

40 minutes later, the pain was almost overwhelming, and the contractions seemed endless. You barely registered the midwife seated between your legs, and Ashton was doing his best to talk you through the pain.

“You’re doing so great, baby, so great,” he rambled.

“It fucking hurts!” you managed to grit out.

“I know, babe, I know, and believe me, if I could take your pain right now, I would,” he soothed, reaching out to stroke your hair.

“That’s cute and all Ashton, but I happen to be the one pushing out a watermelon through a lemon-sized hole,” you growled, causing a brief smile to spread on your husband’s face.

“Alright, Mrs. Irwin, are you ready to start pushing?” the midwife asked from between your knees, and you nodded, out of breath, but all the same filled with a sudden determination.

“Let’s get this baby born, then,” the midwife smiled.

Six pushes in, and you were about done. Another excruciating contraction had just subsided, and you reached over to grab Ashton’s shirt, pulling him closer so his face was inches away from yours.

“Ashton…” you panted.

“Yeah, sweetheart?” he asked nervously, seeing the pain in every part of your face mixed with other emotions he couldn’t quite decipher.

“Your dick is never touching me again,” you managed to get out before you felt another contraction building up.

“Alright, just one more push and you can meet your child,” the midwife said from the end of the bed.

Gripping Ashton’s hand so tight, that he feared for a moment that it might break, you let your body take control and focused all your energy into pushing. Pain shot through every fibre of your body, and just when it felt like you had no more energy left, you felt something shift. Seconds later, the cries of a baby filled the room.

Falling back on the bed breathing heavily, you closed your eyes for a brief second before opening them again and looking at Ashton, whose gaze was trained on something at the end of the bed.

“Congratulations, Mum and Dad, you have a beautiful daughter,” the midwife smiled warmly.

As the nurses cleaned up your daughter, Ashton leaned in to rest his forehead on yours.

“You did it, baby,” he breathed, a smile threatening to split his face in two, “you did it. I’m so proud of you, I love you so much.”

He stepped back as a smiling nurse approached you holding a light pink bundle in her arms before carefully handing your daughter over to you. Looking down at your newborn child for the very first time, an overwhelming amount of love filled every part of your body, removing all memory of the pain you had experienced just moments before.

“She’s so beautiful,” you whispered, unable to tear your gaze away from the tiny person in your arms.

Looking up at Ashton, you saw his eyes brimming with tears as he took in the sight of you holding the child you had created together.

“Do you want to hold her?” you asked, knowing full well that you didn’t actually need to ask.

Nodding eagerly, he reached out to receive the small bundle from you. Standing up straight, his eyes never left the small creature he was now holding.

“Hi baby girl, I’m your Dad,” he whispered.


End file.
